Benutzer Diskussion:HerrHamster
Näue Ainträge bithe nach ohben Deine Artikel *Lieber keinen Link setzen, zumindest nicht in den Artikel. Das könnte nämlich als Werbung empfunden werden. Schreib es lieber in die Diskussionsseite. mfg --Andy Warhol 07:49, 4. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Nun ja. Du kannst deine Artikel in andere Wikis kopieren oder auf irgendwelchen Webseiten oder in Foren zitieren, aber du kannst sie nicht einfach ohne ersichtlichen Grund löschen. Gelöscht werden nur Artikel, die für das Wiki unpassend sind oder die Regeln des Wikis verletzen. Das ist in allen Wikis so. (Ich glaube aber, in der Stupi beschwert sich sowieso niemand drüber, wenn ein Artikel kopiert ist. Soweit ich weiß.) PS. Schön, dass du noch bleibst. Vielleicht wird irgendwann doch was aus der Loco. Ich versuche es in nächster Zeit mal wieder mit Werbung (altes Hausrezept, wirkt am ehesten). --Andy Warhol 07:33, 4. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Hallo. Du warst doch früher immer so kreativ. Bist du das jetzt nicht mehr, oder warum kopierst du alte Artikel von dir in die Stupidedia und löschst sie hier? Du kannst bei Stupidedia oder Uncyclopedia oder sonstwo schreiben, aber schreib neue Artikel. Nur weil die Loco zur Zeit stagniert, musst du sie ja nicht um Artikel erleichtern. PS. Bist du jetzt eigentlich endgültig weg? --Andy Warhol 22:53, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Umzug *Mhh, wie ich sehe, hast Du bereits mit dem Umzug in die Stupidedia begonnen, na denn--Ichbinich 21:47, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Aber warum löschst Du die denn dann überhaupt, Du hast doch auch schon andere Artikel in die Stupi und Kamelopedia kopiert, ohne sie hier zu löschen--Ichbinich 22:22, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Verstehe, na dann wünsche ich Dir ein kritisches Publikum...--Ichbinich 22:28, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Quatsch, das war ernst gemeint, ich bin cool damit, sind doch nicht meine Artikel tsts--Ichbinich 22:34, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Und so Ja, die Loco ist tot würde ich mal sagen...Wiederbelebungsversuche scheinen unmöglich, mhhhh. Wenn ich Zeit und Lust auf eine Kollaboration habe, melde ich mich bei Dir, Gruß--Ichbinich 20:01, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Entenhund Nicht der Brüller finde ich. Konnte nicht lachen, aber Humor ist ja bekanntlich ambivalent--Ichbinich 22:46, 20. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Planetenlayout Genau das hatte ich im Sinn und Du hast den Ball aufgegriffen. Das nenne ich Telepathie!--Ichbinich 07:47, 18. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Bild Hauptseite Ich habe dein Drogensoldaten-Bild benutzt, um dein künstlerisches Talent auf der Hauptseite zu featuren. Wir können aber auch ein anderes nehmen, wenn Du magst...--Ichbinich 22:57, 16. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hiho Kamerad Könntest du mir helfen. Ich fahre morgen früh gaaanz früh in Urlaub und muss jetzt weg. Ich hab heute den ganzen Tag noch an Star Wars rumgefriemelt. Ich hätte dich nicht gefragt wenn ich es selber machen könnte aber es geht nicht. Könntest du den Text noch Formatieren und nach Rechtschreibefehlern durchsuchen. BITTE BITTE BITTE *Auf die Knie fall* BIIITTTTEEE. --Mc Flesh 19:25, 16. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Guten Tag Guten Tag, wie gehts? Kamelkopie Lieber Kollege, Du weißt ja was ich von Kopien halte. Ich bin absolut dagegen, unseren geilen Artikel irgendwohin zu kopieren, Der gehört meiner Meinung nach ausschließlich hierhin. Wir könnten die Kamele höchstens fragen, ob sie an Tourismuslinks interessiert sind, so wie wir es auch in der UNCY machen. Gruß--Ichbinich 19:36, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Wie ich sehe, warst Du schon tätig. Da Du dort kein Admin bist, kannst Du das ja auch schlecht rückgängig machen. Das ärgert mich jetzt schon ein bisschen, kannst Du nicht vorher fragen?--Ichbinich 19:42, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Ich hoffe echt, dass die den schnell löschen, sonst ändern sie alle unsere Charaktere und Generäle in Kamele um und dann kriege ich eine riesige Allergie!--Ichbinich 19:50, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) ::Können wir irgendwann gerne mal machen. Zur Zeit habe ich nicht so viel Zeit und schreibe nur kürzere Sachen. Wenn wir das machen, benutzen wir ein Labor in der Uncy, da wir dort kein Inuse verwenden. Ich sag Bescheid, wenn ich bereit bin. Der Krieg wurde zum Glück gelöscht, also alles wieder in Ordnung.--Ichbinich 21:26, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Sekte Jau, let´s sekt--Ichbinich 18:30, 6. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Warum hast Du dieses clear style br-Dingens in den Artikel reingemacht. Da klaffen jetzt große weiße Löcher, oder willst Du die betreffenden Absätze noch erweitern? Scientology kann ja eigentlich raus aus dem Artikel, da Du ja einen eigenen Artikel darüber schon geschrieben hast. Können wir ja am Ende des Artikels als siehe auch verlinken.--Ichbinich 20:27, 8. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Willst Du dazu noch was schreiben oder kann dein Inuse raus?--Ichbinich 20:38, 9. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Pokemon depros ist fertig. http://locopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Depros3D.png PS. ich finde auch nazios am besten, aber die anderen sind auch nicht schlecht! depros wirkt so richtig down! MfG RtG --RtG 19:11, 29. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Herr Hamster Superstar Jeder findet Videos von dir. Du bist ja richtig berühmt und meine Freundin findet dich süß.Du Frauenheld, du ;-)--Mc Flesh 12:44, 29. Jun. 2007 (CEST) {| class="floatright" style="background: }; border: 1px solid #aaa;" | rfqNXADl3kU Dritter Weltkrieg *Schreibe gerade an einem Großprojekt in der UNCY, dass mich sehr in Beschlag nimmt. Kann also gerade nicht helfen, obwohl ich das Thema spannend finde. Auslöser könnten soziale Unruhen aufgrund der ungerechten Verteilung von norwegischem Zuchtlachs sein. Die Unruhen beginnen in Norwegen und ergreifen langsam den ganzen Erdball. Die herkömmliche Kriegsführung wird abgelöst durch den Einsatz von Killertauben, außerdem vergiften sich die Länder gegenseitig das Trinkwasser und erfinden Kriegsmaschinen, die sich durchs Internet bewegen. Oh Backe, ich hab ne Macke--Ichbinich 21:22, 28. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Nazios http://locopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Nazios3D.png MfG RtG --RtG 22:43, 26. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Betteln? Betteln?..Jaaa geh auf die Knie, aber ich hätte so oder so noch für Pro gestimmt ;-)--Mc Flesh 23:00, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Amerias nja, eigentlich stimme ich ja bei den brillantwahlen nie ab weil ich (fast) allen artikeln gegenüber gleich eingestellt bin... aber wenn du unbedingt willst ;-) ist nämlich wirklich ein guter artikel! MfG RtG --RtG 22:02, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) hallo! sieh mal hier, ist eine 3d-version vom pokemon amerias! wenn ich zeit finde mach ich das bei den anderen auch noch (d.h. wenn du nichts dagegen hast) MfG RtG --RtG 21:56, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Geile Bilder Hamster!--Ichbinich 22:56, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Liga *Sorry, aber der gefällt mir gar nicht - Du hast es so gewollt *grins*--Ichbinich 21:00, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Klar, dazu gibt es keine expliziten Regeln, wenn Du den Artikel zurückziehen willst, nur zu, wir sind ein freies Land--Ichbinich 21:25, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Wir brauchen aber mehr Soldaten!--Ichbinich 21:58, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) ::LOL:)--Ichbinich 22:11, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Könntest du mir dabei gerade mal helfen ich kriegs nicht so richtig hin--Mc Flesh 17:29, 24. Jun. 2007 (CEST) : Ich kann dir nur den Link geben und zwar in Rohform da ist die URL (glaub ich) ja schon drin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YwLQSTo_ow&mode=related&search= --Mc Flesh 17:31, 24. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Chat Erstmal DVD gucken, CU later--Ichbinich 21:02, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Eastwood, der Film von dem es zwei Versionen gibt, Flags of our Fathers (aus Sicht der Amis) und Dream irgendwas (aus Sicht der Japaner) - Kriegsdrama (nach unserem Vietnamartikel brauche ich das:))--Ichbinich 21:06, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Jo, heftiger Film, erst der Kampf um diese Insel aus Sicht der hoffnungslos unterlegenen Japaner geschaut, morgen dann die amerikanische Perspektive. Krieg ist so was unglaublich Irrsinniges, oh Backe!--Ichbinich 00:38, 24. Jun. 2007 (CEST) ::Aber der Ehbegriff in Japan ist und war so stark, dass er ins Gegenteil umgekehrt ist und zu Massenselbstmorden unter den Soldaten geführt hat (als wäre das ein ehrenvollerer Tod). Vollkommen krank--Ichbinich 00:41, 24. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Aus unserer Sicht vielleicht, auf jeden Fall sind sie sehr speziell. Ähnliches denken sie wahrscheinlich auch über Teile unserer Kultur. Gutes Nächtle--Ichbinich 00:48, 24. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Award --MaTi -Diskussion- 00:13, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) * Er postets gleich ins Forum --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:00, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Dream-Team Ich kenne jemand der ständig in Löschwahn ist. Terminimaster.--Nolido Dagegen habe ich überhaupt nichts! Im Gegenteil, das führt manchmal zu richtig guten Artikel. Schwebt Dir da schon was vor?--Ichbinich 21:56, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Nee lass mal - Tantal hat schon viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Ich wäre für was Ernsteres wie Sekte z.B. Das könnte man auf alle möglichen Bereiche ausbauen, also nicht nur spirituelle Spinner, sondern auch BMW-Fetischisten, Locopedianer, Sportler, Politiker - alles Sektenstrukturen mit straff geregelten Hierarchien blablablablabla--Ichbinich 22:07, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Vietnamkrieg, hmmm, Napalm, eigentlich als ökologische Entlaubungsaktion geplant, Kontrolle verloren, ja warum nicht, nur zu ernst sollten wir nicht werden, eher böse zynisch, lustig--Ichbinich 22:17, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :OK, ein Anfang ist gemacht, wir können uns Zeit lassen und den langsam aufbauen, bis er ein ganz großer wird. --Ichbinich 22:24, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ein Portrait von General Creighton Abrams wäre geil--Ichbinich 22:37, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) ::Cool, das wird fett, ich mach mal Schluss für heute, schlaf gut--Ichbinich 23:09, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Ich musste lange lauthals lachen als ich deine neuen Bilder gesehen habe, Bravo!--Ichbinich 23:33, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Du meinst die Kriegsvorlage, wieso dagegen haben, die ist doch prima. Vietnam ist schon sehr groß geworden, stehen nur noch 4 Schlachten aus. Deinen Artikel lese ich später - diese Tantalkopie juckt mich nicht, seine Beiträge sind auf jeden Fall unterirdisch, wir sollten diesmal strenger sein und Wirsingartikel sofort löschen. Kein Bock mehr auf Rechtschreibterroristen, die schreiben, als wären sie noch nie zur Schule gegangen.--Ichbinich 21:16, 22. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Benotung *Gerne, gerne, ein morbides Rezept hast Du da verfasst - unsere Rezeptesammlung wächst!:)--Ichbinich 09:25, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Moral, was ist das - Nein keineswegs verwerflich. Rabenschwarzer Humor gehört in die Locopedia wie das Bier zum Menschengeschnetzelten!--Ichbinich 09:46, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Schon klar, die Disku ist ja eher für die Galerie:)--Ichbinich 10:08, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Das glaube ich allerdings auch:)--Ichbinich 10:49, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) xD Futurama Bilder LOOOOL Ja *Hust* die Bilder Ähem jaja ich glaub die waren ... copyrightgeschützt .... jaaaa das hab ich nich gemerkt (Ich Idiot^^) xD --Mc Flesh 12:02, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ähem wieso Löschen es ist erlaubt meine Artikel aus stupidedia nach Locopedia zu kopieren und schlecht sind die da nicht ausgefallen!Erklärung BITTE--Mc Flesh 21:37, 18. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Also erstens : Ist das schon sooooooo lange her, das würde ich heute gar nicht mehr machen und zweitens ist das doch mein gutes Recht aber jedem seine Meinung--Mc Flesh 13:22, 19. Jun. 2007 (CEST) * :D Ich weiß, ich weiß, das war ne Zeit da war ich noch ein fauler Sack und kein fleißiger Schreiberling... ;) Naja jetzt wurden ja auch schon drei Stück gelöscht mit meiner Einverständniserklärung bzw. die drei auf meinem Vorschlag ;)--Mc Flesh 20:00, 19. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Kindergarten Ich zitiere: Was meinste..wollen wir den Artikel so lassen? Ich nehm deine Vorlage schon mal mit raus und packe die Kategorien dazu.. ^^" HerrHamster... wann denn oder soll ichs machen?;-)^^--Mc Flesh 14:09, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich Idiot habe mich mit der Vorlage geirrt!! Jetzt is se richtig. Und Kindergarten ist auch fertig.^^--Mc Flesh 18:11, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Muten Gorgen Och, pffft ja, ebenso--Ichbinich 08:16, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Schwarz mit Milch bitte und ein Splitterbrötchen--Ichbinich 08:23, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Na ein Berliner Splitterbrötchen halt: :Splitterbrötchen ( Original Bäckerrezept)Eine Brötchensorte mit höherem Fettanteil, die sich sehr gut als Party-Gebäck eignet. Der Fettzusatz (hier kann Butter verwendet werden) erfolgt erst nach der Teigbereitung. Bei der Brötchenrezeptur kann von jedem üblichen Brötchenteig ausgegangen werden. Gesamtmehlmenge 1000 g Weizenmehl T 550 *Teigzusammensetzung: Weizenmehl T 550 1000 g Sauerteig 50 g ( Ersatzweise 2 Esslöffel Zitronenkonzentrat) Backmittel 30 g ( kann auch 2 Teelöffel Backpulver sein ) Salz 20 g Hefe 50 g Wasser ca. 580 g Butter zum einarbeiten 200 bis 250 g Knetung: intensiv, Teigtemperatur: 24 bis 26 oC Teigruhezeit: 10 Minuten Teigeinlage:1200 bis 1400 g Pressengare: 15 Minuten Teigverarbeitung Nach der Teigruhezeit wird Butter folgendermaßen eingearbeitet: Fett zu vor in dünne Scheiben schneiden und im Froster gut durchkühlen lassen (evtl. am Tag vorher vorbereiten). In der Knetmaschine( mit Rührgerät) wird das Fett im Schnellgang solange untergearbeitet, bis es noch in groben Stücken erkennbar ist (ähnlich wie bei Blitzblätterteig). Teile abwiegen und rundwirken und nach ca. 15 Minuten Ruhezeit rundwirken (Fettstücke sollen noch erkennbar sein). Rundstücke mit Wasser abstreichen, in Mohn, Sesam, Roggen drücken, tief kreuzweise einschneiden und auf dem Schnitt zur Gare absetzen. ca. 30 Minuten gehen lassen Bei etwas knapper Gare kippen und backen. Stückgare Temperatur: ca. 32 oC Relative Luftfeuchte: 75 % Zeit: ca. 30 Minuten Gärreife: etwas knapp Backprozeß Temperatur: 230 bis 240 oC Schwadengabe: kräftig Zeit: 18 bis 20 Minuten Artikelinformation Weizenbrötchen mit höherem Fettzusatz. Insbesondere als Partygebäck geeignet. Rustikales, splitteriges Äußeres, etwas grobe, ungleichmäßige Porung. Läßt sich vielseitig als Beilage oder mit herzhaftem Belag verwenden. Durch höheren Fettzusatz verlängerte Verzehrsfrische. Navigation Welche Navigation meinst du? Bzw. hab jetz erst gerade gemerkt dass meine Diskussionsseite einen komplette falschen Namen hat :O --MaTi -Diskussion- 22:37, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) * Achso, ist in der monobook.css verpflanzt, siehe ab "/*** Navigationsleiste ganz oben ***/" bis "/*** Ende Navigationsleiste oben ***/". Die Links sind dann im MediaWiki:Sidebar definiert. Die Farbe, der Kasten, Größe, und die ganzen Eigenschaften lassen sich natürlich beliebig bearbeiten --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:39, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) HerrHamster. Es ist gar nicht witzig über anderen einen negativ gemeinten Artikel zu schreiben.--Tantal (UTC) Bitte! Eigene Bilder hochladen geht nicht! Bei mir geht es nicht!--Nolido (UTC) Tantalismus Überhaupt nicht. Dieser Irre rafft einfach garnichts (Ich glaube Mc hat sich auch schon angesteckt)--Ichbinich 17:31, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ;Ich habe es ja eben für ne Stunde gesperrt, nachdem es wieder angefangen hat, herumzuirren. Ich glaube nach wie vor, dass es hier absolut fehl am Platze ist. Von mir aus sperr es für 2 Lebenszeiten, es verschwendet nur unsere Zeit und schreibt nach wie vor nur Schrott!--Ichbinich 17:37, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Pornodarstellerin ein guter Artikel? Ich würde gerne persönlich deine Meinung zu Pornodarstellerin wissen oder ob er sich noch weiter ausbauen lässt--Nolido (UTC) Ich frage mich was Tantal so schlimmes angerichtet hat warum er eingesperrt wurde?--Nolido Es muss nicht sein das es vorlaut war. Vielleicht war es einfach nicht für die Locopedia geeignet.--Nolido Weil so viel von ihm geredet wird. Paschulke vs Schmidt‎ finde ich persönlich noch ein lesenswerter und guter Artikel!--Nolido (UTC) Wenn das so ist höre ich mit dem Tantal aus. Würde mich gerne interessieren wie er so ist? Und Übrigens ich finde das du mit Recht Admin geworden bist weil du so viele brilliante Artikel hast(:--Nolido Ich hätte noch eine Frage. Wie kann man selbstgemachte Bilder hochladen?--Nolido ICQ Hallo, hast du ICQ? Will mich kurz unterhalten --MaTi -Diskussion- 21:36, 22. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Hab dich irgendwie schon hinzugefügt, nur finde dich nicht, wie heißt du? Bzw. adde mich mal: 254153891 --MaTi -Diskussion- 21:45, 22. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Was könnte ich an Pornodarsteller verbessern?--Nolido Hallo HerrHamster!--Tantal http://phun.kicks-ass.org/pimp.ur.hamster.jpg furchtbar :'(--KAYMASTERKAY 20:18, 10. Jul. 2007 (CEST)